More Than That
by EriBear18
Summary: Four firends two have major crushes on each other and wont add mit it and to other two well they have feallings to but don't now it can they realis them befor its to late and they might never see each other agen? IY?KA SM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: Teens  
  
Two teenagers were walking to school on a warm summer day. It was the first day of school and many other teens were walking into an old brick building. The teens slowly made there way to school. They were talking and laughing both wore jeans the boy's where baggy and a baggy black T-shirt the girl on the other hand wore a pair of black jeans and a and red T-shirts. As they headed up the stairs they got a lot of weird stairs. "Inuyasha what do you want to do after school?" the girl asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well.lets see" he pulled out along list. "All of this but we can play soccer first then base ball, foot ball ect. that is about it  
  
"Hold on you want to play all of that after school? That is impossible! Lets play soccer and foot ball today and every thing else to marrow." Kagome said  
  
"Hay Kagome Inuyasha! Wait up!" yelled Sango and Miroku running to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome. They looked like they were running for a long time. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and turned around to see a girl with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail wearing slightly baggy paints with a tight pink shirt. Miroku whore a pair of baggy tan shorts and a gray t-shirt.  
  
The four some walked together in to one of the old brick buildings. Once in side the building the group split up to get in to a line by alphabet order by last name A-C's in one line D-F's in another line and so on to get there schedule. Kagome and Miroku were in G-I line, Sango was in the M-O line and Inuyasha was in the S-T line. When they all got there schedules an announcement came over the intercom "would all the joiners pleas come to the gym for a talk about the year." (A/N my school dose the alphabetical lines and the announcement every year at the beginning of school. Cheesy isn't it?)  
  
The gang (Inuyasha Kagome Miroku Sango. Shippo will come later in the story) found each other and headed to the gym. They were just about to sit down when the most annoying voice ever said " Hi! I have been looking all over for you Inuyasha baby. Have you mist me?" said a girl with long black hair and loads of makeup.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and muttered "Kikyou". Kikyou was now sitting on Inuyasha's lap playing with a lock of silver hair. "Uh, hi Kikyou? What do you want." Said Inuyasha pushing the slut off of his lap. "Inu baby I'm hurt help me." Kikyou said wild rubbing her but. "Slut don't ever call me Inu baby ever again. Now get lost " Inuyasha said with anger in his eyes She got up and stalked off angrily to the other side of the gym to friends.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&* Some time later (lunch maybe)*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* Inu pov  
  
I was looking around for some of people I knew when I spotted Kagome and Miroku at the other side of the cafeteria. I hurried over their thanking god that Kikyou didn't have the same lunch as me. When I reach the table I sat down and Miroku started talking about what his day so far. I only have one class with Miroku 2nd 4th 5th period, three with Kagome 1st 5th 6th periods, Sango was in 5th and 2nd periods (I will give you there schedules so you know what classes each period is. There is only b6 periods because I only have 6 so yah I feel very lucky =) )  
  
Inuyasha's schedule  
  
1: Science  
  
2: Math  
  
3: History  
  
4: English  
  
5: PE  
  
6: Shop/ Art  
  
Kagome's schedule  
  
1: Science  
  
2: English  
  
3: Math  
  
4: History  
  
5: PE  
  
6: Shop/ Art Miroku's schedule  
  
1: History  
  
2: PE  
  
3: Journalism  
  
4: Science  
  
5: PE  
  
6: English  
  
Sango's schedule  
  
1:Science Fiction  
  
2: Math  
  
3: English  
  
4: Science  
  
5: PE  
  
6: History  
  
Lunch went by relatively fast. We talked about our teachers and what our free period was. After lunch we all went to our fifth periods Kagome and I headed towards the Gym to waited to get our gym lockers assigned to us. One of the gym teachers blew her whistle and told us to get in two lines one girls and the other boys. When we were in our proper lines all of the boys fallowed the mail teacher to the boys locker room to get our lockers assigned. I just happened to stand next to the most annoying guys. One boy was named Hobo I think and the other boy was Kouga all he talked about was how he was this year going to make Kagome "his woman". The other guy well just was all out clueless. Eventually I found Miroku and stood next to him it is a relief that all of my friends have the same fifth period. I bet Miroku is really happy to with all of the girls in short gym shorts. After we were done with getting our lockers assigned we met the girls back in the gym.  
  
*********************Sango pov******************************  
  
Once I stepped in to the gym I saw Kagome, I was heading towards here when the gym teacher blew her whistle and told us to stand in boy and girl lines. I mentally curst at her but stood in the line next to Kagome. I looked around at all of the people and saw Inuyasha and * grown * Miroku. After we got our locker assigned we went back to the gym and waited for the boys to return. I was really hopping that this year Miroku wouldn't be in any of my classes but he is a couple of them. Even though he is one of my best friends.  
  
Well PE was okay but I never really got a chance to talk to Kagome, Inuyasha or even Miroku because of the stupid pacer test.(AN the pacer is a test where you have to run from one side of the gym to the other and last the whole time it is like 245 laps very tiring!)  
  
(AN I think I will skip the last period because it is getting to long and I want to get to after school)  
  
*********************After school Author pov*******************************  
  
The gang (Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku) met out on the front steps of the school. "Hay guys what do you want to do I feel like football" said Kagome standing next to Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku in front of her.  
  
"Sounds good," the rest replayed all at once. They all headed to the park Miroku got out the football and tossed it to Sango. The game was girl's agencies boys. About an hour in to the game and the girls were wining. When they finished the game the gang split and went there separate ways Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards there houses.(They live next door and so do Sango and Miroku)  
  
Once they got to there houses the two said their good byes. Kagome waited until Inuyasha was in his house then started the short walk up to her home. "Mom I'm home" said Kagome as she walked the stairs to her room. Her room was painted dark navy blue almost black with a forest green border and her ceiling was painted like a clear night sky with a foal moon and stars. The walls had random posters scattered all over.  
  
She dropped her bag next to her desk walked over to her boom box and turned it on and plopped down at her desk and started her homework. About three hours later there was a light tap on her door. "ya. Who is it." Asked a tired kagome. " it your mother. Dear it is time for dinner" 


	2. sorry i's an AN

Hay It's me. * yawn * I'm so sorry that it's taking so long to get the next chapter up. I'm working as hard as I can. I'm also having a hard time trying to find out what to write, much less the time. So if you have any ideas I would really appreciate it. I all ready got a few ideas down on paper but I have a major writers block here so ya. Once agene I sorry for the delay. 


End file.
